Neopets Island
"Ello there! Dimetrodongold here, and this may take a while. My idea would be Neopets Island. If you do not know what Neopets is, visit Neopets.com. Items *Pile of Neopoints *Magnet *Model Space Ship *Camera *Boiled Egg *Toy Robot *Shovel *Spray Can *Mustard Packet *Mustard-filled sprayer (After putting it in the sprayer) *Puppyblew *Trophy *Napkin *Bottle of Sand *Can *Wood Shavings *Can of Wood Shavings (After putting them in the Can) *Bomb *Island Medallion Characters *Pirate *Dr. Sloth *Darkest Fairy *Tormund *Roberta *King Altador *Bruno *Grarrg *Tarla *Jhuida *Kanrik *Kelp manager Areas *Main Street (Neopia Central) *Wishing Well *Dr. Sloth's Spaceship *Krawk Island *Maraqua *Kelp Resturant *Terror Mountain *Tyrannia *Concert Hall *Altador *Hall of Heros *Mystery Island *Cooking Pot *Tiki Hut (Later turned into Toy Store) *Toy Store (After finding out you need the Model Space Ship and the Toy Robot) Walkthrough *Go to Neopets Island if you're not already there. *Talk to the Shady Guy you see (The Acara in the picture). *He'll give you a mustard packet. *He'll say 'Take this. It might help you later.' *Go to the left of where he's standing. *You'll find a boat. *Talk to the guy controlling the boat (I know: he's not in the list. But he is a minor character.). *He'll ask if you want a ride. *Say yes. *Choose Mystery Island. *You'll find a Tiki Hut. There's a bunch of construction workers outside. *Talk to them. *They'll all say that they're demolishing the hut to make room for a Toy Store. *Head inside it (They haven't finished yet at this point.). *You'l find Bruno inside. He looks sad. *Talk to him and say 'What's wrong?'. *Bruno will say that he left Tormund and Roberta at the Tyrannian Concert Hall. *Go back to the boat and select Tyrannia. *Try to go in the Concert Hall. *Grarrg will appear and won't let you in unless you fight him. *You then play a Mini-Game where you must battle Grarrg. *Beat him and he lets you in. *You'll find Tormund and Roberta here just like Bruno said. *Tell them to head back to the hut. *They'll say that they lost their stuff and to find them before the go. They lost a Toy Robot, Model Space Ship, and Camera. *On the way out, you'll find a Pile of Neopoints someone must've left. *Pick the Neopoints up. *Head back to Mystery Island. *You'll see that the hut has now been demolished and replaced with the Toy Store. Bruno is standing outside it. *Go in and you will see both the Toy Robot and the Model Space Ship on a shelf. *Ask Tarla (The cashier of the store) if you can buy them. *She'll charge you six Neopoints for the two. *If you look closely, you will see that the pile has exactly six Neopoints in it. *Say you have enough and Tarla will say 'Well, a deal's a deal.' and hands them over. *Go to The Wishing Well (It's at Neopia Central, the Main Street of this Island.). *Go down it. *Look around to find the camera. *Go back to the Concert Hall. *Hand them their stuff and they'll thank you. Tormund and Roberta will both leave now. *Back at the Toy Store, Bruno will thank you and give you a Spray Can as reward. *He says 'I don't see how it'll help you, but it's all I've got.'. *Head to Maraqua. *You will find the Shady Guy here again in a diving suit. *He tells you to get a job in the Kelp Resturant (Kinda like in Counterfeit Island where you get a job at the Museum). *Go in. *Talk to the manager and ask if you can get a job. *He'll accept, but you must pass a test before you do. Part two *Talk to the manager again. *After that, you'll have to look in the kitchen. *Look under the grill. *There's an old shovel under it. *Pick up the mustard packet in the cabinet. *Finally, beside the sink, there is a napkin. *Put the Mustard in your Spray Can. *You will then have the Mustard-Filled Sprayer. *Then you must play a game similar to Diner Dash. *At the end, you will see Jhuida walk in. *She says her food tastes good, but she wants mustard and a napkin. *Use the Mustard-Filled Sprayer to spray mustard onto her food. *Then give her the napkin. *She will thank you. *Walk out. *Talk to the shady guy again. *He'll begin actin suspicious, and will say, "Yeah, umm... I have someplace to be. See you tomorrow... Not at Dr. Sloth's space ship." (Note: He will not say this until you get the job.) *The manager comes out and tells you how you did a good job. *In return, he gives you a magnet. *Head to the boat (You'll have to swim back up to find it). *Now go back to Mystery Island. *Head left. *You'll find Jhuida again near the Cooking Pot. *She needs three ingedients to make a special potion: A magnet, some sand, and some wood shavings. *Go to Terror Mountain. *You'll find the Tiki Tack Man and his Tombola stand, which has been changed a little. *Ask what he's doing here. *He says he doesn't get many customers on Mystery Island, so he tried going to Terror Mountain. *Ask if you can try a turn. *He accepts. *You then play a Mini-Game where you spin the wheel in hope that you get the right number. *The game is mainly based on luck, so you may have a hard time with it. *Once you get the goal number (Changes every time), you get the grand prize: A bottle of sand. Well, this getting pretty long, so part three is coming soon! Category:Island Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Dimetrodongold's Ideas